Darkness In The Heart
by Kaku
Summary: revised:: AU- He is blamed for things he can't control and his life has been filled with nothing but pain, until the arrival of one girl starts to change his world, for better or worse.


  
  


[AN] Holy Crackers~ Did you all see the previous prologue I had up? I couldn't stop cringing! Every time I saw a grammar mistake... ::Stab:: Spelling error... ::STAB:: I may not have the best grammar or spelling in all the world, but really... that piece of work really was an eye sore... So I hope you like my revised version ^_^   


[Disclaimer] I don't own Inu Yasha.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Darkness In The Heart**

  


**A Rainy Start**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    The screaming... the pain. It never stopped, did it? Breaking like a mirror, shard after shard dropping to the ground as the screaming continued and the pain started to become unbearable. All alone in the darkness with only the feelings in your heart, eating away at your entire being. Slowly and painfully with the added melody of those unrecognizable screams to help one into breaking the last thread of your sanity-   


    The waves crashed upon the sandy beach and spilled up in a blanket of salt water. The sun was just rising from the east as it peeked through the clouds, the rays painting across the lightening sky a strand at a time. The dull roar of the ocean echoed through out the empty shore as a lone, dark and shapeless lump lay in the sand. Little by little, the ocean coaxed it closer. The water enveloping it, slowly dragging it closer into the ocean's embrace.   


    The ocean was denied it's new addition as the lump began to move and take a shape. The sky was an array of colors orange, red, and pink. The morning was bitterly cold as the 'lump' shook violently, hacking up the sea water caught in it's lungs, hung over on it's hands and knees.   


    Slow and sluggish, he blinked up at the sky that showed signs of a beautiful morning to come. He was numb and cold, drenched in sea water, and covered from head to toe in sand. What had happened? Why was he there? He wasn't even close to home... was he? So how did he end up on some unfamiliar beach in such a mess? The questions weren't completely formed in his head, collapsing onto the ground in a heap. He curled up into a ball as he tried to control his breathing and even recall who he was...   


    Then, distantly, he heard voices. They were too far away and muffled to actually define what they were saying, but the emotions were clear. Panic, confusion, surprise. His back was to them, slowly turning over to see what the commotion was about. He only managed to fall in a twisted position, his right arm stretched out to it's fullest extent to his side, his legs twisted and clamped together on his left. His head slowly turning to follow the movement of his arm. His eyes were probably red and dry. It hurt to blink and it hurt to keep them open.   


    He desperately tried to keep them open as he stared off to find dark shapes higher up on the beach talking loudly as some started to head in his direction. They were talking about him. But would they hurt him? Could they tell him how he got there? He hoped, as he started to regain his senses, that they had the answers. But he knew that they were most likely strangers passing by in a lucky coincidence to save his life.   


    He couldn't keep awake any longer, his eyes closing as the last images were of the shapes heading toward him and the rising sun with the sound of the roaring sea echoing in his ears.   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    Inu Yasha started awake, staring around wildly as his hands clenched into his sheets automatically. He relaxed somewhat as the surroundings were recognized as his own room. His attention stopped toward the window, where the sound of the rain pouring heavily outside could be heard clearly. Lightning flashed and illuminated his room for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he shifted about with a curse. He was covered in a cold sweat, licking his dry lips as he tasted the salty fluid, reminding him of his vivid dream of the ocean...   


    He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, all details starting to fade away to where only the vaguest idea remained. His arms stretched out around his bedside as he searched about. He found his bedside lamp and clicked it on. He was still stuck in total darkness, with the exception of lightning flashing through his window.   


    "What the fu-" He started to mumble as he searched for his digital clock.   


    "Excuse me?" Inu Yasha fell off his bed as a middle-aged woman, looking extremely weary, opened his door with a flash light in hand. He had to squint his eyes as he put a hand to block out the light being shone into his eyes. "The powers out because of the storm."   


    Inu Yasha, who had finally found his alarm clock stared at it dully before giving a flat reply, "I noticed."   


    "The whole town's in the dark. So if you're hungry, stick to some cereal and milk. Unless the milk's gone bad, but knowing you-"   


    Inu Yasha glared at her in the darkness as he searched for a flashlight, "What time is it?"   


    "Ten... well, last time I checked." She looked at the watch about her left wrist, "Yeah, around there. Power's been out for at least an hour."   


    Inu Yasha grunted in response as he found a small flashlight in one of his drawers, turning it on so he could search for some decent clothes to wear.   


    "Well you can go out if you want, as long as you wear a jacket or something. Don't get hit out in the streets or come back drenched like a wet dog." She joked lightly as she turned away and headed down the hall.   


    He scowled as he slammed the door shut after her, changing into a simple red long-sleeved shirt with dark colored jeans. He was about to leave when the rumbling of thunder and the slapping of rain against the window pane caught his attention and decided a hat and jacket wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.   


    "So, where are you going?" His mother inquired softly as she was seated in the main room near the entrance of their apartment. In a slightly uncomfortable position with the flashlight in one hand and the book in the other, her eyes narrowing as she tried to read the tiny words. He merely opened the door with a short insult, "Your eyes are bad enough as it is, don't go reading in the dark before you become some senile old hag."   


    She gave the door a dry look as it slammed closed before returning to her book, "Brat. What else is there to do then?"   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    "So you'll have fun and make the best of it, right?" Kagome's father encouraged as they drove into the rainy city with lightened spirits. Kagome stared out her window listlessly as she took in the new sights, which weren't much. The rain was disorienting the view so it was useless to try and put any landmarks or buildings to memory.   


    After a long silence Kagome decided to speak up, "Are you sure it's okay?"   


    "Hm?" Her father smiled at getting some sort of reaction from his daughter. "What's okay?"   


    "Are you sure it's okay to be with mom? For a whole year?" Kagome shifted away from the window to look at him suspiciously, "You aren't going to drop me on her door step and just drive away so she can't say no... are you?"   


    Glancing at his daughter in mild surprise for a moment, before turning his eyes back on the road chuckling. Kagome wasn't amused. "Are you or aren't you?"   


    "I'm not going to do that." He admonished as he stopped at a red light, barely visible in the dark and rain. He used this pause to look at his daughter for a moment, "Don't worry about it. Your mother and I discussed things and we both agree it will be good for you to stay a while with her, as well as your grandfather and brother. You hardly see them at all, so it'll be some good quality time. New environment, new school, new friends-"   


    "Why all of a sudden? I've been with you since I was eight! Are you tired of taking care of me? Are you in debt? Too much trouble with a teenage daughter to handle? Is that it?" Kagome demanded in a sudden outburst looking as harsh as her accusations. Her father started at her in wide-eyed surprise before shaking his head with a frown.   


    "That's not it at all..." He sighed as his face let down it's cheerful facade and fixed his eyes on the road ahead. The only sounds in the car were the windshield wipers as they squeaked across the windshield, holding off the on trot of rain for all of a second. The continuous noise was the only thing interrupting the tense silence, but grating on the nerves of the car's occupants.   


    Finally, the car had reached it's destination and stopped along the side walk just before the great steps leading up to the Higurashi shrine. The car slowed and halted, the squeaking ceased as the car shut down, the rain was now more pronounced as it showered onto the car like bullets.   


    Her father sat there tensely as he gripped the wheel tightly. Kagome refused to move as she stared at the dashboard angrily. The rain continued to pound down on the roof, the hood, and windows of the car relentlessly and thrummed into a continuous beat in Kagome's ears. She slowly began to relax until her father's voice startled her out of her daze.   


    "Well, we better go." He began to shift, pulling out the keys from the ignition and twisted around to grab her bags from the back.   


    "No. It's fine. I'll do it myself." Her father paused, pulling back with one of Kagome's large bags and looked at her uncertainly. Kagome snatched it from him, her anger still burning through her veins, even if it didn't show in her voice or countenance. He stared at her jerky movements helplessly. She kicked the door open roughly and willingly stepped out into the merciless onslaught of rain, twice as loud as before. The car door was drenched in an instant and slammed back close, water droplets flying onto him and the rest of the car.   


    The rain was cold and biting but she didn't take any notice as she shoulder her bag and yanked the backdoor to retrieve the other. She only had two bags, full of clothes and items that were precious to her, then slamming the door close before her father could say another word. She stood back on the side walk and stared at the rented vehicle for a long moment. Her father shifted and for a second, Kagome was afraid he'd come out and recite one of his speeches, the ones that belittled her and had her feeling guilty for the rest of the day, but he didn't. He merely placed the keys back in the ignition. She could only tell be the vague movements inside and the start of the engine that was barely heard over the pouring rain.   


    The car drove off without hesitation after that, Kagome staring after it in slight surprise, her anger ebbing away. It was then that she felt the rain slapping against her skin. The only light that came was from the lightning that flashed across the sky. She didn't know how long she stood there in the rain as she stared after her father, but it seemed like an eternity before she looked up the steps and trudged up at a slow and even pace. With every step she could feel the loneliness, betrayal, and bitter anger biting at her heart, getting deeper, stronger.   


    No, she wasn't all right.   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


"Ah! It's sis!" Souta hopped out the doorway and out into the rain towards the figure slowly making her way to the house. Kagome's mother and grandfather made their way to the entrance after Souta's announcement, with flashlights in hand and peered out to find Souta tottering from side to side with one of Kagome's bags. Only able to distinguish them by Souta's beam of light being swung wildly around in the darkness. Kagome arrived on the door step, giving the illusion of bleeding water, Souta was no better even if he had only been out there for barely a minute or two.   


    "I'm glad you made it safely. I was getting worried about you, with all the rain and power outage." Kagome couldn't help but smile as her grandfather took her bag, as well as the one Souta was holding. A trail of water following behind him as he headed to Kagome's room, Souta trying to wiggle away as their mother tried to pat him dry. "Mom! I can do that myself!"   


    "Sorry Souta," His mother laughed as she let Souta dry himself. She then turned to Kagome with a soft smile and draped a towel around her shoulders. "Welcome back."   


    Kagome returned the smile.   


    She didn't dislike her family. Of course not. She loved her mother, grandfather, and even her little brother, very sincerely. But, her father needed her. She was positive of that. He never had been a strong and steadfast man, but he was kind enough with his great love for his family. But sometimes that's just not enough and led her mother and father to a mutual divorce. Kagome's father, at first, agreed to live by himself, but her mother could see how broken he was about the whole arrangement and let him hold custody of Kagome, the eldest of their children. Sometimes someone needs someone to love and care for to keep from having their world fall apart at the seams.   


    Kagome understood this now, viewing her father as the easily breakable man that he was and couldn't understand why he would just brush her off to live alone. She knew something was wrong. He had always been so skittish around their home as of recently. In Hiroshima he jumped at the slightest noises or stayed late in to the night working in masses of papers that left a nearly permanent disheveled appearance to him and dark bags under his eyes.   


    Kagome suspected her mother might know at least a little of the situation, but decided not to question it now as she headed to the bathroom for a nice hot bath.   


    "You'll start school in a few days. I have your supplies and school uniform all ready for you, on your desk in your room. Heres a set of clothes you left from your last visit. Take a nice hot bath and get some rest, it must have been such a long trip. We'll help you get settled in tomorrow." Her mother told her as she stood at the bottom of the steps. "It may be a bit uncomfortable in the dark, but if you want, manage with the candles and flashlight."   


    "Thanks mom." Kagome told her softly, cheering up a little as she set foot into the bathroom, pulling off her socks and keeping the flashlight on the counter. She wiped her hands dry on her damp towel, just enough to not ruin the matches and lit the candles that were spread through out the room.   


    A few minutes later Kagome was in a tub of hot water, her chilled skin now warming up and the tension from her early departure with her father being soothed away by the heat of the water. She sighed as she let herself slip deeper into the water, her mouth shut tightly together as her eyes were nearly at the water's level.   


    At that moment the lights flickered for a moment before lighting up the room. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden change, before blinking rapidly to get use to the new lighting. She sighed into the water and smiled. Things were going to be so bad after all.   


    "Hey sis! The light's are back on-" Souta burst through the bathroom door, blanching at seeing his sister in the tub. Even with the dense layer of bubbles, Kagome still turned livid as she crossed her arms in front of her and yelled at her little brother, "What are you doing!? Get out! I know all ready!"   


    "Ah! I'm scarred for life!" Souta cried in despair as he managed to laugh, nearly stumbling as he tried to escape his sister's wrath. Kagome, clad in a towel wrapped about her chest and to her thighs, brandished a fist at her brother, "You're so dead brat!"   


    "Things are certainly brighter, aren't they?" Kagome's mother commented as she handed her father his tea. He nodded shortly as he placed the cup before him, unfolding his newspaper to get back to his reading. She smiled as she watched her children run about the house, one moaning in mock pain of being blind, the other barely clothed as she made wild swings at the other. The noises and shouts within the home certainly made it a lot brighter as the rain began to lighten up in response to the amiable mood circulating through the household.   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    Inu Yasha wasn't sure how he found himself in front of his school, but somehow he got there. He hadn't been walking about with a destination in mind. Just around to clear his mind of any traces of his disturbing dream and perhaps enjoy the rain. It had become a slight drizzle now, heading toward the school with the sound of wet gravel crunching beneath his sneakers.   


    A few cars were all ready there in the parking lot. A few lights were on within the shaded glass windows in one of the nearby buildings, as well as the main office to show signs of activity inside. _Lights are back on,_ Inu Yasha thought to himself as he made a note to avoid them and slipped into the secluded path away toward the back of the school. There he found his favorite spot among the courtyard.   


    It was muddy and very wet with all the rain at the base of the tree. The low hanging branches let occasional droplets fall from their leaves and onto the lush grass below. Well, he couldn't sit down for now.   


    He made his way closer to the thick trunk and turned to lean his back against it. Through his jacket he could feel the bark, just as wet as the grass beneath his feet, soaking through his clothes. He tilted his head up as he stared through the dense cluster of branches. It was passed noon and still there was little light to be seen. Not the he minded, he thought to himself as he brought his head down, wiping off the water that had dropped onto his face. He looked around casually, enjoying the solitude he received from the empty courtyard.   


    He let himself lean back fully onto the trunk, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes slipped closed. The drizzle was too light to get through the cluster of leaves, a slight breeze blew passed to keep the humidity at bay, yet not enough to create an uncomfortable chill. But he froze the moment he heard footsteps.   


    The rain had started up again, shoes slapping against the pavement as a figure appeared in the middle of the courtyard, slightly out of breath. Inu Yasha opened his eyes to find a girl standing alone in the rain, her foot steps still echoing in his ears even after she halted. She raised a hand to her face to brush aside her bangs plastered to her forehead. He tensed when she started to gaze around and eventually caught his eye.   


    For a moment, neither of them moved. Too long a moment for Inu Yasha as he soon grew irritated and started to straighten up from his position against the tree. But before he could finish, the girl had turned away and started back on her previous destination. As she ran, something long and stiff flew from her, the noise of it clattering to the ground drowned out by the rain slapping against the pavement. Most likely an umbrella. He raised a brow as he let himself settle himself back against the tree, silence once again prevailing as the strange girl's presence faded away.   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    Kagome ran a hand through her bangs as she stood under the roof that extended slightly over the entrance of the office. Squeezing out her hair, she recalled her mother informing her that she had forgotten to pick up her school schedule. Along with other forms and packets that were necessary for Kagome's school year. Seeing as how the rain had lessened, Kagome volunteered to go herself and save her mother the trouble. With a bit of arguing and compromising, Kagome left with her mother's black umbrella.   


    Although the umbrella helped for the time being, Kagome was hungry, having left without having any breakfast or lunch. She decided to pick up her pace with a quick jog. It helped her familiarize herself with the path to and from the shrine and recognize places close to her new school. It was difficult to run with an open umbrella, so she shut it closed and enabled herself to run more freely with the umbrella swinging at her side.   


    She was slightly surprised to see someone there when she arrived. They didn't look like a teacher, maybe another student had forgotten their forms as well?   


    From the way she came, she arrived to the back of the school instead of the front. Without much thought, she headed straight on to cut across from there, feeling it must be the fastest way to the office. She had only stopped to catch her breath, looking around as she slowed her panting. _This is going to be my school_, she thought as she regarded it with mild curiosity. It was a bit different from her old school, maybe a little bigger.   


    She had been so caught up with the rain and structures surrounding her, she almost missed the presence of another watching her. She turned her head to the side to glance at the figure resting beneath the thick tree that stood up proudly, towering up to match the height of the buildings around it. She locked her eyes with narrowed violet ones. It wasn't a very friendly gaze and as he began to shift, she decided it might be best to leave.   


    He was probably in a bad mood. _I'd like to be left alone, too, if I were upset,_ Kagome thought to herself as she headed off on her way to the office.   


    Just before she entered the building, both hands clutching the doors handle, she realized something was missing. She stared at her free hands for a long moment before sighing and turned right back around.   


    What happened to her umbrella?   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    He was standing in front of 'his' tree now. Staring at the picture it created as the rain falling gave the illusion of a misty outline around it. It was then that he heard her returning, just as he guessed.   


    He kept his back to her, making sure not to acknowledge her presence as he gazed distantly out ahead. The rain was lightly falling, his hair catching every drop that got caught in his tangled main, rolling down to soak into the back of his jacket. He continued to keep his position, waiting for her presence to fade away as he became entranced with drop after drop that spilt over the visor of his cap.   


    The footsteps started again, the splashing of water and sounds of shoes coming in contact with the wet cement. But instead of fading away, it became louder as she headed in his direction. He tensed when he feel the heat of her body next to him, only scant centimeters apart. He noticed the water was no longer soaking into him.   


    "I see that you like the rain." Her voice was soft, friendly. She was even standing close enough to offer some shelter from her umbrella. He scowled, wanting nothing of it and sidled away. She didn't seem to mind as she continued to stay in her place, talking to him in the same inviting tone, "This is a nice tree. I can see why you'd want to stop and look at it."   


    "I'm new here!" Kagome continued to converse, even when she was met with no response. It might have been possible that he had moved even further away from her, but at least he was still there. "I came to pick up my schedule, what about you? Is there some business you have here too? You are a student at this school, aren't you?"   


    Inu Yasha had been glaring at her the entire time she had been talking. He blinked when she turned her head slightly to glance at him as she stated her question. He had missed it entirely, too busy trying to burn her out of existence with his glare. Not that he would have answered anyway.   


    "I hope to see you in school then." Kagome commented, as if Inu Yasha had given a positive answer, "Seeing as how I won't have any friends, you can be my first. Are you new here too? Maybe we can help each other out then-"   


    "Shut it, girl." He snapped suddenly, her babble finally grating on his last nerve, "Don't you even know who I am?"   


    Kagome was slightly taken aback by his comment. The tone of superiority, (with a hint of bitterness) reaching her ears. She narrowed her eyes, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she snapped her trenchant reply, "My _humblest_ apologies. Should I know you?"   


    "Hey," Inu Yasha rounded on her, ready to snap but his insult died on his lips. He thought she was mocking him, egging him on, but recognization did not show in her expression, nor in her body language. She continued to look at him from the corner of her eyes, slowly turning her head to catch his startled look.   


    She waited for him to say something, readying herself to snap right back, but she was surprised when nothing came.   


    "Um.. I guess I really am sorry if I should know who you are." Kagome told him in an uncertain tone, breaking the tense silence passing between them. She shifted her stance, feeling even more uncomfortable when he didn't reply.   


    Feeling that was enough interaction for one day, Kagome gave him a nervous smile, "Well... see you around." He made no move to stop her, turning back to face the tree as sbe walked on.   


    "By the way," Inu Yasha turned his head to see her standing a few feet away, "My name's Higurashi Kagome."   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  


    "Thank you," Kagome smiled gratefully as she took the small bundle of papers from the woman sitting at the desk. The woman gave her a dull glare, before returning to her duties. Kagome's smiled faltered a little as she headed back out the door. They were a cheerful bunch, those behind-the-desk workers.   


    The rain had stopped completely by the time Kagome got out. She was glad as she slipped her papers into her book bag. Less chance of getting her papers ruined and have come all this way for nothing. She headed back the way she came, no longer minding her empty stomachwith a pleasant breeze picking up. It gave off a serene atmosphere.   


    She slowed her pace as she crossed into the courtyard, glancing at the tree to find any signs of the boy she had encountered earlier. She wasn't surprised to find herself alone, smiling to herself as she looked up at the sky starting to clear up. "I didn't even get his name..."   


    "He probably had forgotten mine's already," Kagome murmured to herself as she headed back home.   


    The silence was once again broken when he appeared, just as soon as Kagome had left. He came from one of the benches hidden behind one of the buildings out of sight, waiting for her to leave. He stopped at the spot she had just been at, staring at the ground with a closed expression.   


    It bothered him deeply. Everyone in Tokyo and cities all around _knew_ who he was. But this girl was clueless. She was genuinely oblivious to who... or even, _what_ he was. He had thought it was a game at first, often played upon him to open up and reveal his dark secrets, but this girl had no idea he had anything to hide. There was a slight chill that crawled down his spine as he considered the thought.   


    _She didn't know_...   
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[AN] I'd like to thank everyone who kept to this story and inspired me to keep writing, really, you guys helped me out a lot! So this was dedicated to all of you, **E.L.E.G.A.N.T, Hikaru-009, Soju, phydothis, kleptomaniac sam, The Chaotic Ones** (I've never read or seen the 'Dead Zone' so I'm not sure), **Angel of the Black Moon, IsleofSolitude, kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru, Bea14, DemonBlade, kokoro** (LoL, your comment was so cute [funny/cute]), **Cailin Malafe, Keri Maxwell, KharmaSmack, Chiruken, SimplyTurquoise, **and** silentmiko242.** Again, I'm so glad for your support and thank you for taking some of _your_ time to review my story and tell me what you think. Hopefully, I'll be able to get back on track once winter break sets in and I get some rest and relaxation time in! Happy Holidays!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
